Sweet Dreams
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. One-Shot. On returns, sleeping, and revelations.


A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

Sweet Dreams

This was it. He sighed heavily as he stood at the gate of the Hidden Leaf village. He hadn't seen this place since he was 13. He didn't know whether he should enter or if he should turn around and leave. '_Chances are',_ he thought, _'I'm not welcome anymore.'_ He continued to debate entering the village that he had once abandoned.

Off in the distance, Sasuke spotted 3 figures approaching the gate. He quickly hid and concealed his chakra so he wouldn't be detected. As the 3 approaching figures moved closer into the distance, he realized he recognized them- well at least two of them. One was the number one knuckle-headed ninja who used to consider him his best friend. The other figure was that of his former masked teacher reading his _Come Come Paradise_ book. The third figure, however, was one he couldn't recognize. She had a striking familiarity to him, but he thought he had only imagined it. He was sure that he had never met this girl before.

The three continued enclosing on Konoha's gate. As they continued to get closer to Sasuke, he realized he couldn't take his eyes off of that one girl. _'She's beautiful.'_ Beautiful short, pink hair fell in just a way that the sun glistened on it. She was masculine, yet feminine, as her legs showed toned muscles but also a hint of sexuality.

Sasuke thought while wondering why he still felt as if he knew her. Sasuke soon realized she held a striking resemblance to the other team member of the former team 7. His heart tugged at him and a swell of feelings for his former teammate came into mind. _'Why do I feel this way towards her? It's not as if she is her…'_

The three passed by him, but the mysterious girl stopped. She turned and looked directly into the woods where Sasuke was hiding. _'Impossible, there's no way she could have directed my presence. My chakra is completely concealed.'_ However, the thought was soon wiped from his mind as his eyes met with her. Suddenly, he found that he could no longer think as he was lost in her pale green eyes. Her eyes filled with mystery, strength, and even a hint of sadness. The stranger clenched her heart and looked down with a look of sadness. _'So she didn't see me.'_ He felt relieved, but only for a second as his stomach began to fill with knots, his mind filled with memories, and his heart tormented with his hidden feelings. It was the first time that Sasuke Uchiha was ever confused.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked noticing that his teammate had stop.

She quickly picked up her head and gave him a smile, a smile that Sasuke recognized. "Oh, it's nothing. I just… ah… never mind. It's nothing" She said as she gave the woods one more look and quickly caught up with her team.

"Sakura…" Her name slipped from the mouth of a surprised, but calm Sasuke. For that moment, everything in his world was still and his mind was clear, for his gaze never left the girl he grew up with- the girl he had loved and thought of the entire time he was gone.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke's mind was filled once again with a storm of thoughts and feelings.He never truly realized that he had missed her so much until he had left his gaze. Seeing her caused Sasuke to remember all the things he had tried to forget. This was the girl who stole his heart. This was the girl he never meant to fall for. This is the girl he loves. A smile lay gently on his face until one thought crossed his mind. This was the girl he had abandoned.

_'How could I ever face her again…?'_ After what he had done, he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again. However, leaving now was out of the question. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide from his feelings any longer. He knew he couldn't go on without seeing her again. That was the one thing he knew was out of the question, but facing her was.

Every night since then, Sasuke would pay visits to Sakura late at night while she was asleep. Somehow, just being around her settled him. Her presence was very calming. He would just sit in her room and watch her sleep as the love he had for her continued to grow.

Sakura was a different person while she was sleeping. She seemed so gentle, so cute, so vulnerable. Somehow, Sasuke had never realized this side of Sakura. During the day, Sakura seemed so strong. She had certainly grown in the two years that he was away. She had turned into a mighty fine medic ninja and a ferocious kunoichi. Sasuke truly admired the progress she had made and the person she became. She would no longer be considered the weakest link in the team- or weak for that matter at all.

Sometimes, Sakura would have dreams during the night. It was obvious when she was dreaming because she would twist and turn. She even would begin to talk in some dreams. "No, no… Don't go! Don't leave me" was the phrase that most often say in her dreams. Whenever, she did this, Sasuke felt as if a stake should be driven through his heart. It hurt him to see her suffering so. He had to be careful when she was dreaming though because he didn't want her to wake up. He felt helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

One night, her dreams were so bad that her movements became much more violent than usually. Sasuke, startled by this, thought of leaving. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to leave her like this, but did he really have a choice?

"No, no… Don't go! Don't leave me Sasuke. Please don't leave me." Sakura began to whimper and a few tears fell from her eyes.

Sasuke froze in his steps. He slowly moved closer to the side of her bed to see if she was still asleep. She was, but tears continued flowing from her eyes. She was just so beautiful. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her soft lips. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you again. I love you too much."

With that, Sakura calmed down and a smile crossed her face. "I love you too…" She murmured still asleep. That was all he needed to hear. He sat down in the bed beside her, and she snuggled up to him. Placing his arm around her, he knew only one thing for sure. He wasn't going to hide anymore.


End file.
